Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{1}{6}-15\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {17\dfrac{2}{12}}-{15\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Convert ${17\dfrac{2}{12}}$ to ${16 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{2}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${16\dfrac{14}{12}}-{15\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{14}{12}} - {15} - {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {15} + {\dfrac{14}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{14}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{11}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{11}{12}$